lordsofepicfandomcom-20200214-history
Numarans
The largest group of Numara originated on a series of islands in a freshwater ocean on the Planetoid Delta. The Numara are a relatively peaceful race that seeks unity with nature. As a result of their unity with nature, Numara are able to control the three tangible elements, or Mikuru (Water, Earth, and Air). Numara who have become attuned with all elements can manipulate almost any non-sentient substance, making them formidable opponents. All Numaran Mikuru are studied by elite castes to a certain extent; as a result, all Numaran groups can manipulate any Mikura. Specialization allows for more focused manipulation. Numarans can specialize in all elements; one who has mastered all Mikuru can temporarily unleash a devastating bust of energy, though this almost incapacitates the user. Powers (water) Numara specializing in this Mikura have rubbery skin, similar to whales or dolphins. Numaran individuals attuned with nature can control water to a limited extent, ranging from simply filtering it to using it offensively, using water to grapple or disrupt enemies. Numara can also phase into water while being able to control its shape, which allows them to move very quickly in watery environments and maintain their skin in desert climates. At the highest level, this Mikura can be used to create massive tsunamis, rain, or influence the tides to increase fishing or divert ships. Powers (earth) This Mikura grants its followers hardened skin and the ability to turn completely or partially into sentient rock or soil. Those attuned with this Mikura can influence nonsentient plants and soil, quickly creating pitfalls or similar traps, or growing highly specialized plants. At its highest level, this Mikura can be used to create earthquakes or manipulate miles of terrain. Powers (air) Numara who follow this Mikura can manipulate their appearance at will, with the amount of variation proportionate to their depth of knowledge. They can turn into sentient air, which allows them to dodge close combat attack as well as survive explosions. Followers of this Mikura can manipulate air pressure and winds as well as filtering airborne toxins or concentrating airborne chemicals. This is generally considered the most subtle Mikura. At its highest level, this Mikura can be used to divert large storms and create large, ephemeral pockets of vacuum. Social structure Numara don't believe in property. Items they need are grown by the Nautili, an elite class of strongly attuned Numara. Houses are almost exclusively grown for visitors from other nations. The majority of Numara are farmers with limited or no powers; the simply tend the crops grown by the Nautili. The second-largest group consists of assorted explorers and gatherers. They collect objects that cannot be grown easily or at all or attempt to make peaceful contact with other nations. The elite Nautili are those powerfully attuned with nature. To become a Nautilus, a Numaran must prove his or her worth in a Crucible. A Crucible is a general task meant to show the individual's ability to handle both physical and mental stress. The specific test is decided by the Nautili when one wants to join them. Notable individuals N'cluto, who specializes in the water Mikura (as do all from his group), was isolated from his allies while performing the Crucible. Demian is considered by many to be the most powerful contemporary Numaran. He was the leader of his college, which studied all Mikuru. He protected the Numaran world when it was threatened by xenophobic, technologically superior aliens.